Mine
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: Francois L'arc en Ciel is Haji's daughter. Diva stole the love her life and made him a chevalier. He died, Raine Otonashi used her powers to bring him back to life. Not many people get a 2nd chance. KarlxOC CarlxOC PhantomxOC Mostly English, some Japanese
1. Prologue: Mine Again

Francois smiled sweetly down at the twenty-something young man on the bed. His looks belied his age. In fact he was over a hundred. He had been twenty when he was converted to a vampire in 1917. Another immortal vampire; another poor soul Raine expected her to save.

She gently stroked his cheek. And _Hers_.

Her Karl who "Aunty Diva" had taken from her.

He was so peaceful in his sleep. He wasn't the insane Diva/Saya-obsessed slave they turned him into every waking hour. He was just Karl Fei-ong, her good friend; her best friend. She would help him. She had to and wanted to.

"Stupid boy," She murmured softly. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" A tear fell from her face to trail its way down his. "You _NEVER_ listen to me and now look what happened."

Still the boy slept on as he would until his body was fully healed. "Be glad I love you, Karl," She continued her one-sided conversation. "I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for anyone _but_ you." He moaned near-imperceptibly in his sleep.

She returned to stroking his cheek. This was a soothing effort and a comfort to her as well. He was hers. No one would take him from her now.

Oh yes, she would help him. Cure him of his mania and restore his peace of mind. And if he had trouble coming to terms with the horrors of his past; she would be there for him and no prissy, little, childish Diva or stuck up, annoying, conniving Amshel to get in her way. And her dear mother couldn't have him either. Not that she wanted him.

"Solomon caused your death, didn't he, love?" And Solomon would pay, too, even if his intentions were good.

He was shirtless under the covers upon this bed. He wore only the pair of black pants Sora was nice enough to place upon him on his retrieval. Francois reached out a hand and stroked the many pale and fading scars that etched his beautiful and chiseled body. A fine Asian boy he was indeed, she remembered him being described and smiled wryly.

In the distance the phone rang. She frowned and listened closely as a servant answered it. Even two stories above and several halls away she could hear them.

"_Hello? Oh, hello Mr. Goldshmidt. You and Mr. Goldsmith are also joining us for dinner? Splendid. I will inform miss L'arc en Ciel."_

Francois smiled again. Oh yes, victory would be hers.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Chapter One - It Begins

"Madam," Lilly knocked upon her door. Her head jerked up from over the letter she was writing. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Lilly, you may,"

"Madam, Mr.'s Goldschmidt and Goldsmith are coming for dinner and…" She trailed off, noticing her mistress's blank expression. "And you already know. My lady, you must stop spying on the telephones!"

"I can't do that," Francois replied. "If I do, then Amshel will keep calling!"

"_My lady_,"

Francois smiled at laughed at her guardian's frustration. In truth, Lilly was a very fit thirty years of age. She was of Irish decent with wavy, red hair, loads of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and bright green eyes. She had known Francois for many years and was considered her best friend.

"Lilly…"

"Don't '_Lilly'_ me, lady, come, it is time for your transfusion, then lunch."

"How can I plan a hostile takeover if I have to break for lunch?" She pouted.

"I'll never understand why you want to rid the world of Cinq Flesche, they've done no wrong!" She shook her head. "Or why your Father permits you to handle these affairs!"

"One, not that you know of, and to the second," Francois replied most assuredly. "Because he loves me,"

"That might be why he scheduled for you math tutor at 3 today." Lilly smirked.

Francois paled. Math was not her strong suit. "You wound me, Lilly, are we not friends?"

"Yes, of course, lady," She nodded. "I only meant it as a tease! Calm down."

A tall, pale, brown-black haired, caramel eyed boy dressed in tight black jeans, a black anime tee and gothic boots walked through the doorway to the two girls.

"Hey, sis,"

"Hello, brother."

"Bonjour, Lilly,"

"Bonjour Master Kaji,"

"What'cha doin', sis?"

"Hostile Takeover of Cinq Flesche."

"Coo-ool,"

"So you say, you do not have to do it,"

"Master Kaji, Can you convince your sister to stop for her transfusion and lunch?"

"I can do you one better!" He exclaimed as he picked his sister up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Lead the way Miss Lilly!"

"You cur! You Brute! Jerk! TERRIBLE TYRANT!" She shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sis, no one speaks like that anymore,"

"Which is a shame," She sniffed. "One of the reasons I do!"

"Dork,"

"FOUL DEMON!"

He sighed angrily as she continued to berate him.

"CAD! DEBAUCHER! CHIKAN!" then she tried begging. "Please do put me down, now, people can see my undergarments!"

"Your undies?" He sighed. "Whatever, we're here."

He set her down when they were finally in the infirmary.

She punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in obvious pain.

"D-DAMN!" He managed. "Why'd you do that?"

"Traitor," She huffed. She then collected herself and sat on one of the infirmary's beds and held her arm out to receive her transfusion.

"Master Kaji, aren't you going to receive your transfusion?" Lilly inquired.

"Already got it over with," He replied still holding his sore stomach. "Unlike _Some_ people!"

Francois stuck her tongue out at her annoying elder twin.

"And you say _YOU'RE_ the mature one!" He laughed. "As if!"

"I wish that you could go five minutes without reducing yourself to a two-year old," She sighed. "Such a shame…"

"What do you mean—"

"Anywho," She continued as if he wasn't there. "Your dear friend Solomon Goldsmith is coming tonight for dinner,"

"Sully's coming?" He pumped his fist in the air; eager to continue their paintball fight.

"Amshel too,"

"Great," he moaned. What a mood-killer.

"I need to keep them away from," She made a motion.

"Oh! You mean your stray dog!" He laughed. "Alright!"

"Stray dog?" Lilly growled. "What does he mean--?"

"Lilly, it's a relative who he calls Nora Inu, not a real stray." Francois explained. "Nora Inu is Japanese for stray dog."

"Ok," Lilly replied warily. "As long as whatever you're doing isn't illegal…"

"It's not," She grimaced as the i.v. drip was removed. "Do you trust me so little?"

"No but—" Lilly started.

"You can't tell either of them, Miss Lilly," Kaji intoned softly. "It's impertinent that you don't!"

"I won't but—"

"Good, so we have an understanding?" Francois replied.

"Just promise me, you'll tell me everything once they leave."

"Don't we always?" Kaji intoned with a smirk.

Armed in their best formal wear the twins descended the stairs together in preparation of facing Amshel.

"Alright, the Ak-47 dad acquired from Mr. George is under the sink in case things get messy," Kaji whispered to his sister.

"I hope it will not come to that."

The two walked to the library to wait for Solomon and Amshel's arrival.

"Kaji,"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid your friendship with Solomon—"

"Sully," Kaji whined. "Call him Sully! It makes him more approachable! I'm sure you'd see how fun he is if you'd talk to him outside of meetings."

"It cannot continue."

"W-why not?"

"Because he killed _my_ Karl."

"HE WAS FORCED TO!" Kaji snapped.

"Forced or not, he has to pay."

"He's my best friend!" Kaji snapped. "I've known him since I was fifteen years old!"

"And Amshel made him _HER_ chevalier! That makes him the enemy!"

"WHAT ABOUT KARL?" He Growled. "YOU NEVER GAVE UP ON HIM!"

"Fine!" She retorted. "Do as you please!" Se crossed the room and opened a book at random. The discussion was over. Kaji may have won, but the price of the win was terrible on him.

"Sis," He tried. It was a useless gesture. He knew she would not listen to him. He sighed and threw himself in a Windsor chair. He knew how she would be when Solomon got here. How she always was.

"Masters," the butler announced. "A Mister Solomon Goldsmith and a Mister Amshel Goldschmidt to see you."

"Thank you, Evan, please show them in." Francois replied, the perfect picture of grace and dignity.

"Misstress Francois," He nodded and went to do so,"

"Sis,"

"Abuhbuhbup," She made the silencing sound. "After our _guests_ leave."

"Hello, Francois, looking as beautiful as ever," Amshel greeted with false honesty.

"Save it for someone who might believe you, Mr. Goldschmidt."

"Ouch, cold as ever too," Solomon intoned with his silky baritone. "Still hating us because of our parents fued?"

"It's ours too," Kaji replied darkly.

"No," Amshel smirked. "You're all safe while your big brother Haji protects you."

"And You're all safe while Grandpa Nathan protects _YOU._" Francois snapped back.

"Look, I'm sure you didn't call us here to fight," Solomon tried defensively. "Let's all calm down and—"

"FORGET THE TREATY!" Francois snapped in Rage. "FORGET PEACE AND FORGET ALL OF YOU! AAAARRRRGHHHH!"

Kaji barely held her back. She must really be angry. He had never seen her act like this before! She was always the good child. She did everything to please daddy. He had always been the rebel. That's always how it had been.

Something had changed that day when Miss Saya killed Karl.

Amshel laughed. "Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't if I were you!" he smirked. "Without your big brother you two are nothing! No more powerful than Riku and he's dead."

"Oh Am I?" A clear tenor voice intoned. "Am I really?" A boy of at least nineteen years stood before them. He had light brown hair and Blue-grey eyes. He wore a Victorian suit and smirked at Amshel. "So good to see you, Murderer."

"What in the world?" Solomon tilted his head. "Well, glad to see you survived."

"I didn't," He replied coolly.

"Then how?"

"Ask Nathan."

"You know, that's all I hear this week, '_Ask Nathan_'. How about," Amshel slammed him out through the window. "I just make you tell me, boy."

Riku coughed and stood up. He transformed his hands into red-armored claws like Haji's. "Bring it on, Old Man,"

Amshel Jumped out the window after him. Francois took her chance and broke free from Kaji's grip. She punched Solomon, who merely fell with it then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIGHT ME!" She snarled. "THE TREATY HAS BEEN BROKEN ANYWAY!"

"No, It hasn't and no I won't"

"But Amshel Attacked Riku-ojichan!"

"You forget; Riku isn't included in the treaty." Solomon shook his head. "Only you and your brother."

"But,"

"I'm truly sorry for what I did to Karl, But you must understand," Solomon held her close and whispered to her so that only she could hear. "I no longer work for Diva as her chevalier."

He released her and she stepped back staring agape at him. "Wh-what? But you—you can't!"

"I can and I have," Solomon shook his head. "I love Saya."

Francois was still staring agape when Riku was thrown bodily into her. She went flying Landing through a glass case under him and onto the floor. Cuts covered her body. Blood gushed from wounds that already began to knit closed.

"SISTER!" Kaji screamed. Flame broke out upon his skin and hair, which danced with the sheer power and rage flowing through his body. With a simple action a simple gesture his body was consumed by power. And at the gesture, Amshel's arms burst into flame.

"Brother, stop." She managed weakly as Riku helped her to her feet. It was too late. The treaty was now broken. The house and its inhabitants were fair game. One simple action had now brought the war on Chiropterans back to france.

Amshel screamed but soon freed himself of the flames, which hung in the air awaiting their master's command.

"Francois…" Kaji growled.

"Do as you like," She replied calmly. "But save a few hits for me."

He smirked as soon a full bloody Chevalier fight broke out. Solomon stayed in the background helping Francois tend to her wounds. James was summoned from who knows where. He and Riku were fighting hard but Riku simply was not strong enough yet. Soon he and Kaji were fighting back-to-back; switching opponents every few minutes.

"Solomon hurry," Francois coaxed. "They need our help."

"Our? So you've accepted me as your adopted brother?"

"No, but I do need your help."

"Fair enough."

Lilly was locked in Francois' room. The servants knew their masters' secrets and were used to what to do if a fight broke out. Lilly paced the room in agitation. Suddenly she heard a rustling from in Miss Francois's adjoining room. She walked over to it. The steel doors gave a violent shudder.

"Let me out! My Lady _needs_ me!" A voice yelled.

"I know that voice," Lilly murmured. "Mr. Fei-ong?"

"LET ME OUT! SHE'S HURT! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY QUEEN!"

Cautiously, Lilly opened the locks on the door.

The door burst open and Karl sprang from it. His eyes were blood-red from blood lust and fury.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Lilly pointed to the door that led out of Francois' room. 'She invited Mr.'s Goldschmidt and Goldsmith over but I think they're fighting."

"Thank you," He managed around his dark glares.

"Yes," Lilly replied meekly as he moved o leave. "I didn't know you were a vampire, too."

"There's A LOT, you do not know about any of us," He replied and was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

I own nothing. Blood + is owned by Aniplex, Dark Horse Manga, and Sony.

This is gonna be a slower chapter with lots of Fluff til I finish the next one. Though with out this slower chapter, the story wouldn't make sense.

* * *

The After math

Francois gasped as Amshel threw her threw a wall with a powerful blast of his Laser. She slammed into something strong enough to stop her momentum. She gasped. Something strong and soft, warm and firm; A familiar scent that reminded her of everything the jungle had to offer. It reminded her of every plant, every flower and fruit and the still the pleasure of the predators, the fear of the prey—everything.

She sighed blissfully as a soft dulcet voice whispered dangerously angry at her ear. "How dare he hurt _my_ queen,"

"Do you know your queen's name, my love?" She intoned teasingly.

"Of course I do," Karl replied calmly. Then he added to annoy her, "_Franny_,"

"Karl, if I've told you once I told you a thousand times! I don't like to be called that!" Francois hissed at the old nickname.

Karl giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad."

"Yes, cute like a Siberian Tiger," She snapped.

"Aww, you know I would never do anything to displease my lovely _Franny_."

"Call me by my fall God-given name." She warned. "Or I'll call you Charles, again." She knew he hated that version of his name.

"Fine, Francois," He sighed. "You need to lighten up." He set her down and kissed her forehead. Then rushed off to engage Amshel.

"I DO NOT NEED TO LIGHTEN UP!" She shouted after him.

Amshel smirked as he raised his laser to the other twin who was preoccupied with James. This was beyond child's play. This would be slaughter.

Suddenly, He felt a slash nearly decapitate him: nearly.

"Damn! I'm still not quite at my best!" A familiar angry voice griped. "Oh well, nothing a spear to the heart won't fix!" Amshel turned in time to see the delighted smile that graced Karl's features as he made good on his word.

He grabbed the spear of Crystallized blood as he shot Amshel; twisting it for Maximum damage.

Amshel coughed blood. "D-Dammit! Where did you come from!"

"I'd say your mom, but we both know that's no longer true!" He smirked then leaned in close with a dangerous, psycho happiness gracing his features. "You lied to me. You never let me be with my beloved. You brainwashed me. You tortured me. You had me killed. And worst of all, you _Hurt_ my beloved. I can't let that go unpunished."

He smirked as he gripped the shaft of crystal tighter.

"Here's something I never showed you!" Spikes of Crystal grew from the main shaft. They struck everything in the elder chiropteran.

Amshel managed a weak curse in French before dropping to the floor much like when a marionette's strings had been cut.

Karl smiled at his work then turned to James.

James looked frantically from Amshel's unconscious form to the two chevaliers that he was fighting to the third and fourth approaching him. Was that Karl?

Shafts of red crystal began to protrude from his wide-spread hands, appearing as claws between each finger. A demented grin twisted his features as his eyes glowed Blood-red with lust for the substance of the same color.

Oh Yeah, that was Karl.

His partner; a light brunette boy who had been unconscious for the latter part of the fight had transformed his hands into claws again; Hadn't Amshel-oniisama called him Riku?

There was no other option left but retreat. Even if James called in Nathan or the Corpse Corps they wouldn't get there in time. He Slammed Solomon into Kaji sending them flying into another room. He kicked Riku -in the stomach-right against Karl who had to stop for a moment to check his fellow chevalier and keep his balance. He ducked past Karl, grabbed Amshel and escaped out of the hole in the wall he had demolished on his way in.

A feral snarl ripped free of Karl's lips. A soft pale hand rested on his shoulder.

"Let him go, my love," his queen sighed resignedly. "We have won the day, but the will be back. We had best prepare."

"Yes, my love," He replied calming at her touch.

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "You were magnificent." She praised as she hugged him gently.

He let Riku drop to the floor and hugged her back. "You weren't so bad yourself for a first-time fighter."

"Get a room," The Japanese boy complained lightly as he rubbed his stomach. He was happy for Francois but the sight of them holding and kissing made him flash back to his death—he was off people forever.

"But we're French!" Francois, Kaji and Solomon all protested as one.

Riku rolled his eyes and Karl laughed.

Kaji then began to exchange playful banter with "Sully" and Karl. Riku throwing a few points in too.

Francois was in her own little world, leaning against a surviving book-case. She looked down, her dress was ripped, she was covered in blood, the house she had lived in her whole life was for all intents and purposes demolished and worst off-she almost caused her dear, idiot brother, the love of her life, her mother's chevalier and adopted brother; Solomon, herself and the _people_ living here to die.

All over a whim.

All over the one time she felt that it was acceptable to indulge in the desire to cause chevalier and queen blood flow.

For a vendetta; for revenge-she almost killed everyone who mattered to her.

And they didn't care. To them it was nothing. She shuddered at the thought of how close they came to losing. Thank goodness for Karl-the maverick of the group. He won the day for her.

Somehow, having her champion save her left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Wasn't this what she was trying to prevent?

"Francois?" Karl was in front of her-looking very worried. Of course, as her chevalier he felt what she did. He pulled her into his arms.

For Francois that was a familiar place to be. Albeit the last time had been in the little village of Mai Lai in the jungles of Vietnam, long before it was destroyed.

But it was still the very place she wanted to be. In his arms, Francois broke down.

* * *

Nathan picked his way through the small forest leading to The L'arc en Ciel estate.

As the estate came into sight he was surprised to find the living room and the outer walls along that wing were demolished.

"What happened here?" He muttered. He ran up to the hole at the living room. The living room was mostly demolished and a roughed up Kaji, Francois, Karl, Riku and Solomon all sat on what furniture was left. Solomon and Kaji were seated on what remained of the sofa, Karl was in the badly charred Windsor chair holding Francois who was sitting on the arm with her head comfortably resting on his shoulder. Riku sat upon the floor with his legs drawn up to his chest.

"Guys, what?" Nathan stammered. "Are you ok? Who did this? My poor precious grandbabies!"

"Hiya granpa," Kaji nodded. "Don't worry, we're fine. This room is gonna eat our wallets though…"

"…so many of the things were antique, I bought them when they were new…how am I going to replace them and my poor books…" Francois continued quietly.

"There, there, love," Karl comforted as best he could. He stroked her hair gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered.

"Daddy is gonna be so mad when he finds out!"

"He'll be madder at Amshel for this than you two," Solomon offered. "He and James attacked us, you see."

"That scumbag!" Nathan snarled. "If it weren't for the fact that he has Diva and she carries my grandbabies, too, I'd just-!"

"You'd what?" Kaji smiled in a sneaky way. "You're getting old, gramps."

"What happened?" Nathan asked. "someone explain." Then a creepy voice he added. "Now. I won't repeat myself."

* * *

After filling being filled in Nathan began to help them prepare the next steps.

He told Karl to take Francois to her room and draw a hot bath. She needed to relax after her first battle.

Kaji, Solomon and Riku were to begin to clean up the room. They did as they were bid.

While they went about this, Nathan sat on the ruined sofa with a sketchpad and pencil and planned his company's new fall line.

Yes, he planned the new fall line. Francois would be the first to receive the new clothes as always.

Nathan had a life outside of the chiropteran world, too. He also had a role taking care of his grand kids. He smiled at a particularly lovely dress. This would cheer Francois up.

* * *

"Francois, my love, are you ok?" Karl asked worriedly behind the door.

"Uh huh," She replied calmly as the water soothed her restlessness.

"I'm right here if you need anything," He replied.

Karl hadn't actually drawn the bath. He wasn't allowed to wait in the bathroom either. Lily had said that both were improper. Back in his own country, people bathed together all the time. It was normal for family and friends to do such!

But Lily said no. You didn't do that here unless you were married.

So Karl sat outside the door and sulked. He also imagined what it would feel like to be beside her.

She had one of those deep square tubs with aqua jets to massage your back. Of course it wasn't exactly a hot spring but it was nice. And it could easily cater to two or three or four people comfortably. But he wasn't allowed so he pushed those thoughts and others from his mind.

"Love, I'm going to go take a shower in one of the guest bedrooms, ok?"

"NO!" She shouted through the door wakened from her reverie. "Please don't go ok?"

"All right," he obliged.

"You can take a bath in here after me."

"That will not due Mistress! Besides, Mr. Fei-ong is also much older than you!"

"Actually, I'm about twenty five years younger but who's counting?" He interrupted through the door.

Karl smiled. He could see in the silence how quickly the blood drained from Lily's face.

"He's younger than you?" Lily managed.

"Yes, Lily, I stopped aging at around 16 he stopped aging at 21," Francois replied as she scrubbed herself clean. She then laid back in it, enjoying the warmth.

Once completely relaxed and cleaned of blood, Francois was dressed in a soft pink, lacy silk night gown.

Karl took a quick bath after her and changed into a pair of her brother's pajamas.

Karl was seated in a comfortable chaise lounge beside his queen's bed. He was holding her hand and whispering Soft comforts to her in his native tongue.

She smiled and edged closer to the edge of the bed; closer to the man who was her comfort in this situation. She reached over and brushed a few stray strands of damp hair off his face. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. She pulled the soft, warm blanket more firmly up to his chin. She wanted him to be comfortable.

He tucked her blankets more firmly about her.

"You'll stay here, right Karl?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," He assured her cupping her cheek. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "I'll be here as long as you want me. Francois," he averted his eyes for a moment. "I truly am sorry. I only became her chevalier in the first place because I wanted to be with you. Amshel promised that if I did some things for him, I'd be allowed to stay with you."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." She smiled. "He's quite manipulative."

"I feel terrible about it," He replied. She placed her hand over his.

"I love you, Karl," She smiled.

"I love you too, Franny." He smiled.

She sighed but didn't call him on it.

* * *

Haji sighed softly. David was—inconveniencing him. According the Red shield research, there was a huge spike in the number of Chiropterans seen in France. More specifically, near Lille. Haji's mansion was less than 20 miles outside of Lille in the countryside.

"So what the hell do we do now?" David finished unceremoniously.

"We need to go eradicate them," Saya replied coolly. "That's sure to be where Diva is!"

"Joel can arrange a flight," David nodded and whipped out his cell phone. He punched in David's speed dial.

"But where are we gonna stay in the meantime?" Louis Complained. "We can't go at it all day and night!"

Haji stared calmly at the ground. They never asked his opinion. He wouldn't have to offer his—

"Haji," Saya demanded calmly. "Don't you have a residence near Lille?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "I suppose we could stay there."

"Haji, if I didn't know better, I would say you didn't want us to go there," Kai said with a smile. "You French Dog you!"

"It's not that Kai, I have servants there, innocent humans," Haji shook his head. "I don't want to get them involved."

"We'll work around them," David nodded snapping the phone shut. "Come on, we have a plane to catch!"

**

* * *

**

A very short chapet to keep you guys patient while I finish up the other five chapters for stories.

Again, I'm not too sure where this is going but lets just say-Haji will not be happy upon arriving home.

Nathan will answer some questions posed by characters and if you review-yours too.

Francois will Kiss Karl. It will be a good one-I hope-but I don't have much experience.

See you later guys!

-I.N.K.


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival of Haji

Chapter three

Haji looked around stoically. Inside, he was panicking. Saya was asleep in the seat beside him. Honestly, she had tried to stay awake through the flight but couldn't even make it halfway. To be truthful, she had started to doze a half hour into the flight.

Haji let out a silent and wistful sigh. He let his sight slide over to the teen sitting in front of him. Kai was sound asleep. So was Louis beside him. In fact, he and David were the only ones still awake. David was furiously texting someone and glaring at the phone.

Haji leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

It wasn't just his servants he was worried for.

His children, his beloved son and daughter—but mostly daughter—were in danger.

They could fight. They had adequate weapons and training against chiropterans. But how the heck was he going to explain this? How would Saya react? He had avoided telling her of his life outside the chiropteran war.

He didn't want to explain. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to drag his children into this.

Then there was the whole business with Riku.

And Saya's secret elder sister Raine….

And his biological brother was the ancient queen's chevalier….

How had he gotten into this mess?

* * *

Francois sat in the newly rebuilt living room. She calmly sipped a cup of earl grey tea.

"Lily, I assure you, you are perfectly safe," She took a sip. "Please stop shaking so."

Lily was indeed shaking. Her hand was shaking so bad that the tea cup was rattling against its saucer.

Outside the window Karl and Sully were engaged with fighting off a beast-class chiropteran. Elsewhere her brother and Riku were doing the same.

Raine rolled her violet eyes as she watched the fight. "They're just playing with it after all…" Beside her a black haired chevalier took a sip of his tea; green.

"Boys," Francois agreed.

"M-Madame," Lily managed. "How is it this doesn't bother you?"

"Hmm?"

"This behavior…these bêtes…they just keep coming!"

"Yes, until Amshel runs out…" She sipped her tea.

She heard the crunch of gravel as a car pulled off the road and onto the path that would inevitably bring it to her door.

She sighed. "Oh dear, unexpected guests. I do hope it's not Amshel."

The Black-haired chevalier looked up. His delicate green eyes flared. "Non, it's…oui! It's Mon Frère!" a slight smile graced his features.

"Your brother?" Her slim brows knit together then a look of happiness crossed her face. "That means—Father!"

Haji sat in the limousine next to Saya again. The feeling of dread was almost suffocating him now.

'_Dear god above_,' He silently prayed. '_Please let Kaji behave so David doesn't find out that he and his sister are chiropterans too_.'

They pulled up to the mansion and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Oh! Master Haji!" A slip of a fifteen year old boy came running up. He had his silvery-blonde hair drawn back off his face and his bright green eyes sparkled. "You have come unexpectedly! Oh! I have yet to plant the silverling roses and then there's the matter of pruning the oak trees…" he continued on for a moment. "Do forgive my discourtesy! Incidentally, does Miss Francois know you're here?"

"No. That's all right about all that, Finny! I'm not staying long," Ha paused. "She shouldn't…I didn't call her but…"

Suddenly he was energetically tackled from behind.

"Papa!" a pretty black haired girl cried as she hugged him. She released him and he turned around, dropped his cello case—*gasp*—and picked her up. He spun in a little circle as he hugged her.

"Francois! Mon Petit Ange! How are you?" He smiled as he set her down. Then he froze—wait…didn't he want to avoid them knowing that he had children? Ok, time to play up the angle of Adoption.

She stared back with happy, level eyes that were the exact matches of his own eyes. She nodded.

"Papa, I was so worried," She smiled. "There are so many bêtes lurking about, but I am relieved now that you are here. I see we have guests."

"Yes, this is Mademoiselle Saya, the red queen, David from Red shield, Mr. Louis, And Kai Miyagusku."

Kai whistled. "Man, Haji, who is this kid? She's gorgeous!"

"A fine French girl," Louis nodded beside him.

"Haji, who is this?" Saya narrowed her eyes warily.

"She is my adopted daughter. Her mother was a friend of mine who dies of an illness many years ago. She asked me to take in her young children, Francois and her brother Kaji," He looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"Um…"

"DAAAAAD!" Kaji exclaimed as he came out of nowhere to tackle his father.

"Oof! Ah…Hello, son," He looked first at Kaji's torn and somewhat bloodied clothes, to the sword strapped to his back and finally to Solomon and the two other young boys standing behind him. "What. Did. You. Do. That is not even a question."

"Erm…I…uh…It was Amshel, Dad! First he attacked Riku," He pointed to the young, 18-year old appearing man with Brown hair and Blue eyes. "Then he pushed Francois down! And then He destroyed half the living room! I had to! Anyway he has been sending Bêtes—beasts—all week! Me, Sully, Riku and erm, Charles, have been fighting them all week!"

"Charles?" He turned his eyes to the shorter male. He was thin and somewhat tall. He was Asian with silky, medium length black hair pulled into a George like Haji's. He had sweet gray eyes that were directing fury towards Kaji.

"I much prefer to be called 'Ciel', you know that." He hissed.

"Haji, that boy,"

"He was a chevalier created solely to protect my children. Please let it be Saya." He whispered.

"And your 'children'?" Saya demanded.

"I will explain it to you later." He replied calmly.

"You will explain it to me now!" She whispered back. Francois rolled her eyes and Kaji signaled Solomon to step in.

"BONJOUR MADEMOISELLE SAYA!" Solomon smiled taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. "How good it feels to be able to serve you instead of Diva!"

"I…Solomon! What? I…don't understand!"

"Never mind that!" Francois smiled holding her arms open. "Let us retire to the living room! I shall have Lily bring tea! Oh and I baked a tea cake."

She led them through the halls to the living room. Riku and the other chevalier brought up the rear.

"Kainiichan," Riku sighed. "Stop eying me so. I have not changed that much have I?"

"What…Riku! Is that really you?"

"Yes, brother," He rolled his eyes. "It's me."

"But, I thought you died!"

"I did."

"Th-then…N-Naze?"

"All will be explained when we have tea."

* * *

"Now, isn't this nice?" Francois smiled sipping her tea.

Ciel sat to her right, Kaji and Solomon sat to the left. Across from her were Haji and Saya. Louis sat in a wing chair to the right of them. David sat next to Raine on the left. Kai and Riku sat on the floor. Sora stood quietly in a corner.

David glared at Raine. "I thought you were blown up by a land mine."

"I thought you learned to treat your elders with respect."

He snorted. "So you admit that you're about a billion."

"I would have said 'Your betters' but we both know that concept goes over your enormous ego—head. Sorry, slip of the tongue."

"Brat."

* * *

"so, Haji, who are _they_

?"

"Ah, that's Raine, your older sister." He nodded to the bespectacled girl arguing with David.

"My WHAT?"

"Yes, I know." He rolled his eyes. "The other is my biological brother, Sora, who was made her chevalier."

"I had to wait four lifetimes for him to be reincarnated." She smiled as Sora rested his hand on her shoulder.

"She brought Riku back to life. Her chiropteran power is over regeneration."

"And what does 'Ciel' Do?" Saya asked perturbed. 'Ciel' simply folded his hands in his lap and stared quietly at them. He trembled slightly, fearful of the woman who had ended him.

"Ciel does whatever I need him to do," Francois replied with a hint of venom. "He will not leave to help you. He is my friend. I won't let another die because of _your_ crusade. Not that it isn't a noble one."

"What's that supposed to mean? All chiropterans are to be destroyed! Even me. Even Haji. Even Your Ciel. I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand. Ciel is Mine isn't he?" Saya demanded coldly.

"Don't be a brat! You already took our father! But I won't let you take Ciel! He's not of your blood!" She snapped back.

"Then He's Diva's!" She stood abruptly and drew her sword. 'Ciel' Visibly flinched.

"NO! He's Not!" She snarled in response. She pulled an AK-74 from under the cushion she was leaning against.

"That won't stop me."

"But it will slow you down and make you weak. Amshel could kill you easily then."

"So, you're a traitor after all."

"I'm no traitor. But you will not threaten my friends or my father!"

"We're monsters little girl!" she let out a scathing laugh. "We don't have friends! We don't have family!"

"Hypocrite." Francois accused angrily. "What of Riku? Would you kill him?"

"Yes."

"S-Sayaneechan," he raised his hands defensively. "You can't mean that."

"Riku, people like us can't exist."

"Oh, so you're a person now! I thought you were a monster!" Francois goaded.

"You know, a chiropteran can survive the loss of a limb, I wonder how you'll do!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She removed the safety. "COME ON! HAVE AT IT!"

"Let's see you try to breathe without a head!" Saya charged at chiropteran speed.

"Sora, my love." Was all Raine said with a slight nod of her head.

"As you wish, my dearest." He nodded.

As Francois Braced herself for the first blow, the Russian weapon was ripped from her hands and she was thrown backwards over the couch.

Saya's Sword landed in the ceiling, sticking there like an obscene chandelier.

Saya went head over heels over the seat she had vacated.

"Well, now that that is taken care of," Rain stood. "Look, besides Nathan, I am the oldest _living_ chiropteran. But age is just a number so I will explain it this way. I am the strongest. My blood can save or Kill anyone of you. I used it to save Ka—Ciel—during the Vietnam War when Saya here massacred Mai Lai. He is therefore my responsibility. You cannot command nor kill him without incurring my wrath." She thought a moment then turned to Francois. "I saved him for you as I knew you two were meant to be together—"

"How _did_ you know?" Kaji interrupted.

"Ask Nathan. Anyway, I knew you were meant for each other so I brought him back. My gift to you. A gift that is easily taken away. Now behave and don't hurt/annoy/destroy the one sister I _do_ like." She sat down again. "Could I please have a spot more of tea?"

"Wow, just…wow, Raine, for once you actually did something meaningful…" Haji smiled in gratitude. "Thank you!"

"Don't get used to it. I still intend to annoy you thoroughly."

"That's to be expected."

* * *

"My lady, that was quite risky, that stunt you pulled today," Karl sighed. "You must be more careful."

"It was for you, love." She blew a kiss. She sat in front of the mirror—already in her nightgown—brushing out her hair. Karl was sprawled out on the bed behind her. "I would wade through fire and water and face the most brutal torture to ensure your safety."

"But that's my job." His left hand still clutched his right shoulder fearfully. "I am to keep you safe."

"There's no reason we can't _both_ do that." She replied sitting beside him. He sat up.

"God, that was scary." He shook his head.

"I won't let her take you from me," She hugged him. "I won't let her hurt you either."

"Not that, she could have killed you!" He shook his head a little more violently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

She placed one hand on his shoulder. The other hand found its way to his cheek. She stroked it as before. Her fingers began to tangle themselves in a strand of hair that came loose from his hair tie.

He leaned down a little. "Just the thought of it…"

"Shhh…I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you. I promised you that a long time ago."

"Francois…" he sighed happily.

"Yes, Karl?" She smiled back.

"We should stop talking." He pressed his lips gently to hers; a firm but loving gesture. Just the simple contact of his lips upon hers.

She gently returned the kiss. Both inexperienced in matters of the heart and—in this case—willing to let someone guide her for once.

He brought his hand up to the one on his shoulder; freeing it to intertwine with his.

He pulled back to angle himself a little better. He kissed her gently again. She pulled away slightly.

"Karl," She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I," She blushed. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to this yet."

"It's ok." He smiled. "Unlike when most people say it, we actually _do_ have all the time in the world."

"Oh, Karl!"

She leaned back and kissed him again more firmly. He smiled into the kiss.

"Je T'aime, Francois," he murmured between two kisses. She hummed in response.

"Madame Francois! Dinner is—" Lily stopped dead. "Oh! Monsieur Fei-ong! OUT! OUTOUTOUTOUT!" She shooed.

"But I—"

"OUT!"

"Oh Man!" he shouted dodging the pissed off maidservant. He transformed himself back into Ciel. "I'll see you later, mon Amor!" Francois waved.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! IT. IS. NOT. PROPER!" Lily Growled. "OUT!"

He rushed out into the hall—barely avoiding getting his derrière hit by the door.

"Stupid human." He muttered. "She thinks that she could stop me."

"Really Francois." Lily shook her head. "What would your father say?"

"He'd probably say something like… 'Where did I go wrong?' then go play emo music on his cello."

"Oh miss Francois."

* * *

Yeah, sorry if the Kiss was pathetic. No experience writing it…no experience at all…but that's probably a good thing. Anywho, I played with the whole Karl/'Charles' thing and the fact that 'Charles'/Karl from the Blood+ manga looks like Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji AKA Black Butler.

BTW, the whole time Francois and Saya were screaming at each other, Louis, Solomon and Kaji were filming it for future embarrassment. Kai put a copy up on youtube. Haji was pretending to be dead while thinking "Where did I go wrong?"

And David? David was taking his diet pills while staring longingly at a picture of Julia.

Outside, Chiropterans were doing the Can-Can to the 'Maple leaf Rag'.

Raine was drinking tea and Nathan is off in Paris creating his new Fall line.

Nathan did not answer any questions because you did not ask any. Write some reviews folks or else!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Translations:**

Betes - Beasts

Non - No

Mon Frere - My brother

Mon Petit Ange - My little Angel

Bonjour Mademoiselle Saya - Hello Miss Saya

Je T'aimes (i think I spelled that correctly...) - I love you

Mon Amor - My love

Kainiichan - Niichan - Brother

Sayaneechan - neechan - sister

naze - why

Kuroshitsuji - Black butler


	5. Chap 4: In which something is revealed

Chapter Four

'Ciel' was absolutely sure Haji was punishing him for all the time he had fought with them.

He had been run ragged for the last three days. He had to face down hordes of chiropterans (in actuality three :3) by himself. He had been expected to run to Lille for groceries. On foot without using his powers. And he had to bring home 112 pounds of food. In his current guise and without his powers that was a bit much for him to handle. He also had many other difficult, menial, or degrading tasks.

The final indignity was when he was forced to allow Saya to feed upon him. That had been the worst.

'Ciel' slammed the door to Francois' room. Or rather-he tried.

Kaji casually caught the edge and forced it open. "Karl, man, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" he demanded indignantly as he returned to his true form. "You guys think I'm crazy? Your dad's the psycho! How could he let that crazy queen bite me? She could've killed me! She almost caught on! You people are-ugh!" he threw his hands in the air and stomped over to the bed before throwing himself facedown upon it.

"Dude. Calm. Down." Kaji intoned shaking his head. "It won't do any good to flip out now. He's probably just testing your worthiness or hazing you or some other third thing I can't think of at this time."

Karl opened his mouth to reply when Solomon entered the room.

"Haji is asking for you, Karl."

Karl screamed into the pillow.

* * *

Francois sat idly in the music room. She easily drew the horsehair bow over the wire strings of the cherry wood cello in her hands.

A complex web spun from the strings spoke of times gone by, loves found and lost and found again, of the past, present, future and what could not be. A complex song full of emotion, memory, imagination and ageless time. The Concertist continued to craft her feelings-

-until her idiotic brother began to cause an electric bass guitar to wail and just as easily caused a rock riff to come into being.

She quickly stowed her instrument. And crossed to her brother-ripping the vintage instrument from the other's hands.

"You interrupted me." She hissed.

"Yeah. I thought your emo music needed a little metal."

"It wasn't emo."

"You're right." He nodded appreciatively. "Somehow you managed to marry emo with classical and your song was their baby."

"Oh hahaha, you're funny. You're really funny." She smacked him lightly. "You should be a comedian!"

"Sarcasm is not appreciated," he sighed patting her on the top of the head. "I speak the truth only."

"But she's right," a light baritone chirped. Ciel sidestepped Kaji. "After all you have the face for it!" He hugged Francois. "My Lovely queen is not wrong."

"Of course you would say that." he muttered glaring at a wall with sharp caramel colored eyes.

"Relax, mon frère, no harm done." she smiled meeting his caramel eyes with her own stormy grey.

"yeah, yeah, get out already, I gotta practice for when I jam with Green Day."

"Provided they ever call you back," She smiled innocently enough.

He turned bright red. She giggled and led a smirking Karl out of the room.

* * *

"You know, I like this 'Ciel' thing you're doing. Maybe you could look like that all the time?"

"Why? You have a problem dating someone who looks older than you?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"No. It just reminds me when we met." She replied quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. "

"For What?"

"Everything."

She threw her arm around his shoulders. "It's ok love."

He smiled. "You're too kind."

"You're too adorable."

* * *

April 23,1915

The girl skipping through the busy street of the little village didn't seem to have a destination or a care in the world this day.

The villagers for the most part avoided her. She was one of the foreigner's children and not a real problem. The French had controlled Vietnam for several years.

She skipped along, dodging people here and there, humming some foreign song.

Without warning, she crashed into a young, shorter teen, sending him reeling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you stupid girl!" He snapped.

"Oh, sorry," She hummed and stood offering a hand. He snorted and looked the other way aiming to stand on his own.

Her blue-grey eyes narrowed, she grabbed his forearm with both hands and hauled him to his feet in a swift fluid motion.

"What is your problem! I was just trying to be nice!" She snapped.

"I do not need your help, _foreigner_." He replied back. "We Vietnamese were doing fine without the French influence!"

"Well excuse me!" She snapped. "_Unlike_ the soldiers, my father is _actually_ doing good! So don't you _dare _lump us in with the rest!"

"Oh, I bet," He smirked. He then quipped in his native tongue. "Your father is as bad as the rest! I hope he catches malaria!"

She slapped him; much harder than she intended. He went reeling back and crashed to the ground. "You little _bastard_!" She absolutely shrieked in Vietnamese, causing the passersby to stare. "Don't you _ever, EVER_ say that about my father again!" She panted softly. He stared up at her, his grey eyes wide in terror, barely comprehending that he could easily understand her. His cheek was bruised where she slapped him

"He's worked so _hard_ to get where he is today! He worked so hard for so long so that me and my brother could have a good future!" She sobbed softly in the Asian tongue. "So don't you _ever_ think you know anything about him! And as for the stupid malaria remark, my papa makes medicine. So when _you_ get malaria, he's going to be the one there to save _you_! It won't be so funny then will it!"

"You...speak Vietnamese?" He gaped.

She sighed, finally regaining composure. "Yes. I do. quite well."

He stared at the ground. Apparently, she wasn't like all the other French men and women too proud to learn the difficult language.

"Look. I shouldn't have hit you, but my family is very...close. How about I treat you to dinner? You and your family?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, that was one thing you were right about." His eyes glinted. "I _am_ a bastard. I have no family. Except my sister, Kim."

"Great!" She smiled genuinely. She offered him her hand again. "I'm Francois by the way."

"Karl." He nodded, finally accepting the offer. She hefted him gently to his feet.

* * *

"Papa!" Francois smiled as she walked into the kitchen at the back of the large(ish) house. She rushed up and hugged the man. He hugged her back.

"Hello, my little darling, I trust you have been good?" He smiled brushing a stray hair from her face. It amazed Karl just how much they were alike. The father turned his stormy gaze upon the boy standing in the doorway.

"And who is this?" he swiftly came upon the boy, gently fingering the livid purple bruise that took up a hand shaped space on his cheek. "And what did you do to the poor boy? Better question, what did he do to incur your wrath?" Karl flinched away from the tall Frenchman's gentle touch. He had never been hurt so badly before, not even when he was almost run down by a water buffalo when he was nine. The girl could hit.

"It was nothing, forget it." he snapped.

"Can you at least drop the tough-guy act for five minutes?" she begged. He glared and she rolled her eyes. "We should at least do something about his injury."

"Yes," her father stated in a nondescript way. Somehow this made him seem more intimidating. He walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages, adhesive strips, some medicine and some painkillers.

"Sit down and hold still please," he instructed pointing to the dining table and chairs. Karl obeyed.

"Hey, how did you know that _she_ did this to me?" He pointed to the bruise.

"Because she's the only one I know of strong enough to do this kind of damage yet precise enough that you didn't break any bones, thank the lord," he murmured applying his knowledge to take care of the boy. "Have you had any vaccines yet?"

"What?"

"Vaccines, a shot in your arm that will make you immune to different viruses, so you won't get sick." he explained calmly as he finished securing the bandage.

"heh, I can't afford to pay for your fancy vaccines," he smirked.

"I don't charge for my services," he stated. "L'arc En Ciel Corp provides free vaccines for Malaria, smallpox, Jungle fever, the bubonic and several other vaccines necessary for life here or in Europe."

"Wh-why?" he asked. "Nothing is ever free in this world!"

"When you run your own company," he replied. "You get to make decisions like this. I want to do good in this world."

Karl shook his head. This world was a terrible place, what good could be done?

"Will you and your sister be staying for dinner?" He asked. Karl looked at him incredulously. How had he known?

"Uh, yes..." he stated.

Haji shook his head. "That's just like you Francois, you attack a poor guy just to bring him to dinner."

* * *

Karl and Kim-Ngai were both digging in generously into the food. Haji smiled as he watched and Francois ate hers (though not as eagerly.) Haji finally spoke up. "Francois...where's your brother?"

"Hmm? Kaji? I...don't actually know," She shrugged returning to her food.

"I'll go find him," he sighed and exited. "Please attend to our guests."

"Yes father," she nodded as he left.

"Who's Kaji?" Kim asked. Kim looked like Karl's twin should look. She had the same wry smile and shaggy hair. Hers was much longer though. Actually, the resemblance was so uncanny it was like looking at a feminine version of her brother. The only real difference between the two was her eyes were a deep brown that was almost black.

"Kaji is _my_ idiot brother," Francois replied. "He's probably lost in the jungle."

"Then, he'll never get out," Karl said putting a bite of fish in his mouth. "It's bad enough for those who know where there going."

"He'll be fine," she nodded.

"I bet that a tiger will get him," he smirked. "Or a jiang-chi."

"Brother!" Kim gasped.

"You are _really_ pessimistic, aren't you?"

"I'm a realist," he smirked.

Francois opened her mouth to retort when a roar sounded in the distance.

"What was that?" Kim cried.

"Shhh," Karl soothed rubbing her arm. "Probably just a tiger,"

"That wasn't a tiger! Tiger's are louder but they aren't that deep!" she snapped.

"Maybe," Francois tried. "It was a wild boar?"

"No! I don't know what _that_ was but it isn't something I've heard before!"

"Stay here," Francois instructed rushing out the door. _'Not now! Not when papa isn't here!'_

She soon returned with a rifle balanced on one shoulder and a gun in each hand.

The two others blanched.

"Here, Karl, take this," She instructed handing him the rifle. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Y-yes," he nodded clicking the safety off.

"Here," She offered Kim one of the guns. She then pulled a third gun from her sleeve. "Just stay here, don't use those unless you have to."

"You know what's out there don't you," Karl asked. "It's something worse isn't it?"

"You're very perceptive," Francois nodded as she walked to the kitchen door. "I was really hoping we could be friends. But this thing out there? it's not the first time I've dealt with one. My father, brother and I hunt them. They're dangerous. I won't let you get hurt." she turned back and smiled at them. "After all, we're almost-friends, right?"

"No, we are comrades," he nodded. "which is better."

"Alright, stay here and don't leave for anything." she ran out the door. "I'll be back!" She slammed the door.

Kim sat with the pistol on her lap. Staring at it emotionlessly, she was compelled to speak. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, hefting the rifle over his shoulder he walked over. "She said she's dealt with this _thing_ before. She can protect us."

She sniffed.

"Hey, don't worry, big brother is here so you're safe for sure!"

A door at the front of the house opened and a boy's voice called out, "Hey papa! Sister? Are you here?"

A boy with black hair and caramel colored eyes walked into the kitchen. "Oh hello, who are you?"

"I'm Karl," Karl introduced. "This is my sister, Kim. We're friends of Francois. She stepped out."

"Oh, you know my sister? That's good. She needs to have some normal friends." the boy smiled. "I'm Kaji by the way! Hey why do you have my dad's hunting rifle? Why does she have my revolver?"

"We heard something so Francois decided to check it out. She took two guns and gave us these. She said it was normal and that she'd be back."

"Normal, huh?" Kaji shook his head. The roar sounded again. It was much closer this time. "Okay! I'll be right back so stay inside!" He dashed out the back door like his sister.

"Karl?"

"Yes?"

"Are they going to die?"

"Probably not?"

"W-was that a question or an answer?"

"An answer?"

The two sat in the silence that was soon broken by shouting, roaring and gunfire.

Kim screamed as something ripped the front doors off their hinges and sent them flying into the house.

A monster lurked over them. It was hideous. Its skin was like leather, its face was contorted and snarling. It had a mouth of sharp teeth coated in blood, it hand claws and worst of all bat like wings stretched across it's back. It advanced quickly on low set haunches.

Karl shoved his sister into a cabinet behind him and turned the rifle on the thing. He fired twice right between its eyes. Blood dripped from the spots where the bullets had entered and was tainted by the tell-tale specks of bone-dust and gun powder. Karl smiled. Then the bullets fell from the wound and the _thing_ smirked. Karl paled. he had failed.

The wound began to close up and the beast stalked closer to him.

"GREGOYOVICH!" Francois screamed from behind the thing.

The beast whipped around, It's wings smacking into Karl and sending him flying across the kitchen. He crashed into the wall and slid to the ground with a crack. He lay in pain and opened one eye. He watched woozily but was unable to get up.

Francois was a sight. She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her blue Chinese top was torn in places and her skin was bloody under that. Her hair was no longer contained in a George but fell messy and unhindered down her back. Her eyes were a piercing and glowing bright blue.

"DEMETRI GREGOYOVICH" She snarled. "It's me you want."

Amazingly, the monster shifted turning into a young man with long, blonde hair. His eyes glowed red. "Hallo, Francois," He smirked in an obvious Russian accent. "I would have thought you would have learned by now, you can't stop me with such a little gun!"

"No, but this might work!" Kaji shouted jumping over his sister, his eyes glowing red as well. "He sliced the man from shoulder to hip. He began to turn to stone, shattering as the pieces hit the floor.

The two nodded to each other. And Kaji handed her a towel. She began wiping the blood off while Kaji began picking up the pieces of what _was _Demetri Gregoyovich. Francois then noticed Karl.

"Oh, Karl!" She ran to him and lifted him into her arms. He lay quite bonelessly but still had some fight in him as he whimpered.

"What the heck was that guy?"

"He was...a chiropteran...kind of like a jiang chi...only much worse.

"Ah..." He moaned in pain.

"Did he bite or scratch you?"

"No, he hit me with his wing," He winced

"Ok, then you won't become like him." She sighed in relief then turned back. "Where does it hurt?"

"E-everywhere,"

"Hmm," She ran her hands over him. "It's all bruised up, you cracked two ribs and I think you might have broken your leg. Everything along your left side is cracked or broken and everything along the right side is bruised or cracked."

She shook her head. "You really got hurt!"

"No duh, oh wait...my sister...Kim...is Kim ok?"

"Kim?" Francois asked. "Where is she?"

"In the...Cabinet..." he whimpered as a new wave of pain washed over him.

Kaji walked over and pulled the girl out. She was trembling. As soon as she was out she ran to her brother.

"Brother!" She nuzzled his neck as she hugged him and he hugged her back with his good arm.

"They'll have to stay here now," Haji said from the door. They all turned to him. No one had heard him come int. Haji leaned over the boy. "We'll need to get his leg and arm in a splint. His left side also needs to be bandaged."

"Yes," François nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Kaji, get me 10ccs of morphine," Haji nodded as he lifted the boy off the floor. "He'll need it."

* * *

Karl was bedridden for two months. Even after that he couldn't walk very far. He was unhappy but the larger part of him rejoiced in the fact that he and his sister now had a reliable roof over their heads and a warm meal in their bellies every night.

He had found that Francois (whom he had taken to calling Frannie) was more than tolerable. He found he enjoyed time with her. She had made a wonderful nurse even dealing pleasantly with his (expected) grumpiness and cabin-fever.

Haji had also proven to be a wonderful doctor. He had set the wounds and everything with no pain on the patients part. While Karl had slept, he had given him vaccines for several jungle diseases ("Not all because too many at once could kill you," Francois explained.)

Karl felt better than ever. Bit he was upset that he still couldn't go fishing or hunting. Francois explained that he needed to recuperate first.

Karl also learned a few things about Haji and his family. Haji was the head of L'ar en Ciel corp. from France. They were currently working with several Catholic ministries to take care of the poor and sick of the world. As a business, they were unrivaled except for a company called Cinque Flesche. Cinq Flesche made good medicine. However, they were run by human-chiropterans called chevaliers.

Haji had a wife who lived far away, named Saya. Saya had business in America and was away often. She had black hair and brown eyes like Kaji.

Their family had always hunted Chiropterans. Saya was currently hunting them in America. (He knew now that this was a lie but he had no idea then exactly what chiropterans, or even who his friends, were.)

Francois had never been very strong, but she was very fast and she also had a hard time making friends. She was a bit timid and often kept to herself.

Kaji was quite the opposite. He was strong and had many friends due to his easy, carefree nature.

The whole family was musical. Haji played the cello and so did the children. Francois often played the cello while she spent time with him. He also knew that Kaji played the piano. He heard him practicing often. He found out from François that Kaji was teaching Kim. Kaji had taken a real shine to the young girl.

* * *

Karl sat on the back porch which was surrounded by trees. Francois soon joined him.

"You know there's a path through the forest that leads to the river?" Francois pointed.

"Yes," Karl nodded. "I've been there before...but farther upstream."

"Do you want to go fishing?" Francois asked.

"Yes. But I don't have a net or pole..." He nodded vaguely.

"..." She pulled two poles from under the porch. She handed them to him then pulled out a bucket of bait and a bucket of water.

"Ok," he nodded.

* * *

Karl sat nearly flush against Francois on the small dock. There was literally only an inch between them.

"Hey Karl?"

"Yes, Frannie?" He replied.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Anyway...How do I know if I have a bite or not?"

"If there's a constant tug on the line, it will spin out a bit," he replied. "that's how you know, _Frannie_."

"Stop that," She snapped smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "And I think I have a bite!" She began reeling.

"It's too early to reel in! You'll just scare it off!" He explained not noticing the tug on his own line.

She ignored him and kept reeling. With a final tug, she landed her fish.

"Oh WOW!" she smiled and held the line so Karl could see. "Isn't it awesome? It's my first fish!"

Karl started laughing. "Oh man! That thing is cute! It's so tiny!"

"Well, I'm going to keep it!" she smiled, undeterred. "Hey, looks like you have a bite!"

Karl turned back to his rod. "Oh, Wait! No! Get back here fishy!"

* * *

Haji was preparing dinner when Francois and Karl entered the kitchen. Karl had three large fish strung to his pole. Francois carried a bucket.

"Hey daddy!" Francois smiled. "Look at my fish! I caught it myself."

It was only an inch long. Haji smiled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

August 1918

Karl had lived with the family for several years and was used to their habits and secrets. He and Francois were best friends. Kim spent all her time with Kaji who was equally fond of her.

He had grown tall, taller than Francois. His hair was a little longer and much more manageable. He finally tamed that blasted cowlick. He had clothes bought for him by Haji. Shirts and pants and sandals that he could run around and do things in and clothing for business as well. His sister had also grown. She was only 5'5 compared to her twin's 5'7. She had certainly grown up to be like Francois. Like a woman.

It was around that time that Cinq Flesche came to Vietnam.

Solomon Goldsmith was in charge of this branch and came to visit Haji.

Karl could feel the tenseness in the air. Even though, Solomon smiled sweetly and spoke gently (and Haji was expressionless as ever) it felt like the calm before the storm.

He wondered why but knew next to nothing about Solomon except one thing.

Solomon was a human who used to be Kaji's very best friend. When he went to work for his uncle at Cinq Flesche, Kaji renounced him and broke all ties. He had felt betrayed.

Karl wondered why the other man, (Amshel) looked at him so.

"Haji," Amshel smirked. "Just what are you doing down here, playing the part of the saint? Are you going to be experimenting yourself? That's a fine Asian boy you have there. A perfect specimen."

Karl felt himself pale.

"No, unlike you Amshel, I respect the laws of nature. And I don't torture family." He replied calmly. "Francois, Kaji, please take Karl and Kim elsewhere. I feel this won't end well."

Karl was pulled out the door by his Francois and Kaji even _carried_ Kim out.

The last thing he saw before being dragged out of the house was Haji using a red short sword to fight Solomon who had a longer blue one.

* * *

Francois yawned and looked at the bright numbers on the digital clock. It was 2 am. She was thirsty.

Karl sighed in his sleep then cautiously opened his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Go back to sleep, my love," she urged. "I'm just going to the kitchen for some milk."

He nodded and sleepily snuggled the pillows once more.

Francois slipped quietly from her bed and took off down the hall to the kitchen. After a quick search, she was rewarded with a tall glass of milk and a plate of cookies. She smiled at the spoils of her conquest and charted a course back to her room.

* * *

Kai couldn't sleep. The time here was so messed up. He was so far from home that it was normal to be up this late here. He wandered down the hall. Sleep clouded his mind, still and he carried a handgun just to be safe. His time with the red shield had taught him this.

As he started down another hall, He saw someone coming up the stairs at the end of the hall. As she reached the top of the stairs he called out.

"Hey-H-Hey! Francois!" He waved. She turned to him, what little moonlight there was, was behind her.

"Oh, Good evening Kai!" She smiled. And then she opened her eyes.

Kai stopped in his tracks and stared.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked amiably. "I, myself, am up for a snack, do you want one?" She held up a cookie.

He shot it right out of her hand. The bang echoed down the halls and startled the inhabitants out of sleep. Chevaliers and Humans alike stumbled out of their rooms and took of towards the sound.

"K-kai-san...Doshi te?" She trembled. "What..?" then she understood and the glass of milk slipped from her hand, spilling all over the carpet. "Oh...I get it. My eyes, I forgot about my night vision...they're glowing huh?" She smiled again, lids closing over the glowing azure orbs.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kai snapped and shot her three times in the chest. She went over the railing and landed on her back with a sickening _crack_.

"MY QUEEN!" A voice snarled in anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kai snapped around to find a very pissed off Karl.

"Nan-NANDAYO!" He screamed. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He emptied the rest of his shells into Karl. Karl still weak from the little time he had been revived, collapsed to the carpet with a weak curse.

Soon Haji, Saya, David, Louis, Riku, Raine, Sora and Solomon were in the hall as well as several servants.

"Haji, you traitor! NADAYO IS THIS!" He snarled unable to keep his native Japanese from leaking into his English. He pointed with his gun to Francois, "That one had _BLUE EYES_ and isn't _HE_ supposed to be dead?"

Solomon dropped down to check Karl when he felt a Colt pressed into the back of his head. he stood again holding his hands in a gesture of surrender. David kept the gun at the back of his head as he stood.

Louis pointed a gun at Raine who rolled her eyes. Sora stepped protectively in front of her.

Saya's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Start talking Haji!"

Haji sighed. "Alright, you found out," He blinked sorrowfully. "Francois _is_ my daughter, you were right when you first sensed she was a chiropteran-"

"You _BASTARD!_" Saya snapped, slapping her husband. "You _CHEATING BASTARD!_"

"Ow. I did not deserve that." He responded rubbing his red cheek. "She isn't Diva's. She's yours. as is Kaji."

"But I thought that Chevaliers can't mate with their own queen?" David said with narrowed eyes.

"They can't," Haji nodded. "As far as I know anyway..." Raine nodded.

"Then _how?_" Saya replied angrily.

"Saya..." Haji turned a bright shade of red. He opened his mouth to explain when suddenly, Karl went from his position on the floor to attacking Kai.

"YOU KILLED MY QUEEN!" He screeched. The look on his face one of pure insanity.

"Karl stop!" Solomon yelled trying to pull the insane chevalier off the poor human. Karl just threw him off.

Sora and Riku both attempted and were hurled halfway down the staircase.

Haji wrapped his arms around Karl's middle. Suddenly, Solomon and Kaji were there, grabbing his arms. Riku and Sora recovered and grabbed his legs. He thrashed in their hold, sobbing and screaming. "N-NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HAJI! RIKU! SOLOMON! IF IT WERE SAYA YOU'LD ACT THE SAME! SORA! YOU WOULD IF IT WERE RAINE!"" He sobbed. "LET ME GO! HE KILLED HER!"

"Saya, go check on _your_ daughter," Haji instructed.

Saya begrudgingly ran down the central staircase and walked over the girl. She easily pushed the splintered wood that was once railing off the girl. She picked the slight, bloodied girl up easily.

"She's still breathing," Saya replied.

"You hear that, Karl?" Solomon grunted at the still squirming chevalier. "She's ok...So...Calm...DOWN!" He barely got each word out around a violent struggle

He finally relaxed in the five chevaliers' arms. He panted and whimpered. "But he shot her! Repeatedly! It's not fair of him! He hurt her! What if...What if she dies? It'll be my fault...I wasn't...there for her again...My queen...I'm sorry..." He completely relaxed in their arms.

Haji sighed.

Kaji complained. "Oh, great. He passed out."

Solomon sighed. "He's not passed out. He's trying to get a hold of himself," he shook his head. "He's done this before. I hoped he wouldn't have lost this habit. But he has had a stressful week."

Karl finally opened his eyes and sighed. "Ok, ok. I'm calm. Please put me down, let me help her. It's the least I can do."

The five allowed him to get to his feet and he jumped down to the first floor, avoiding the splintered bits he walked calmly to Saya and took the unconscious girl from her arms.

"I...didn't I kill you, already?" She asked watching as he knelt to he floor, cradling her against his chest.

"Yeah." He replied before biting into his hand, just under his thumb. Blood welled up along the jagged skin. He held it gently to her lips. The thick red liquid slid down her throat. She coughed and sat up straighter. Her lips pressed firmly to the wound. She held her hand tighter against her lips and drank eagerly. Her blue eyes snapped open and she whimpered a little, pulling Karl's hand away from her mouth.

"Karl, no! You're hurt don't worry about-" but she was dizzy from her injuries and leaned firmly against his shoulder.

"You are my number one priority," he murmured. "I'll be fine. Drink up, ok?"

"Karl," she smiled weakly.

"_Frannie" _He smiled.

"Oh, fine." she smiled and returned to his hand, nipping at the healing flesh gently to reopen it. She then nipped him on his finger to teach him a lesson. He winced.

The doors at the entrance were flung open. "What do you think you're doing with _my_ Karl!" A voice snapped.

They all looked and were met with another set of glowing blue eyes. This time Kai fired and no one objected.

* * *

I.N.K.: OK! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'd like to send some love to my most faithful viewers Aldedron and CutieYuki18. Thanks guys! You're the absolute best!

As per usual "Disclaimer: I own nothing. See previous chapters for owner."

I hope to get another up soon!

(I'll also update some of teh others soon.)


End file.
